Sarah's Mistake
by lissandra-plavalaguna
Summary: Sarah gets back from the Labyrinth and Jareth shows up to show her what she's missed out on by leaving. Kinda sad.


(I don't own any of these characters. But I'd like to.....David Bowie is SEXY in spandex!)

Sarah's Mistake

Sarah dragged herself into her bedroom. She looked at all the

toys, posters, stuffed animals and books she had that had to do with fairy tales. With a look of disgust to her little statue of Jareth she had on her dresser, she turned and fell back on her bed. Her eyes began to close. She was exhausted. She hadn't had any sleep for the past thirteen hours, because she had to prance around an ever-changing labyrinth to get her baby brother back from a crazy old man that wanted into her pants! Well, he wasn't so crazy. More, like… crazy attractive. Wait, no! She couldn't be thinking like this! He kidnapped her brother! At her request… no, it's not right. After all, she was only fifteen, and he was well into his hundreds. I mean… EW! Although he looked surprisingly young. He looked kind of like that famous singer… what's his name? That British guy… great voice… incredibly sexy… well, what ever his name is, Jareth looks like him. Sarah found this to be somewhat attractive. She'd always had a thing for older men, and here was an older man that was crazily in love with her! But no! She couldn't possibly love him. The mere thought of it disgusted her. 'Why did he love me?" she wondered aloud as she drifted off to sleep.

Sarah opened her eyes and saw she was in a large ballroom.

She recognized everyone from when she had that acid trip thing from that drugged peach. The same music was playing as last time, but this time, she didn't feel as if she needed to find Jareth. She was facing a decision. There were two doors side by side across the dance floor. She pushed her way through all the masked, dancing people until she was facing both the massive doors. There were two crystal balls hovering in front of the doors. She jumped up and grabbed one, her dress spinning about as she landed. She looked into it, and she saw where one of the doors led. It led to a kingdom. She was the queen, and she was happy. Her subjects loved her, and she lived in complete bliss. She never had to do anything she didn't want to, and she had a king that loved her dearly, and would kill for her. She placed the crystal back up in the air, and grabbed the other one. She saw that the next door led her back to reality. Back to the place she knew. She had to go to school, put up with her annoying little brother, and obey her commanding parents. She slowly placed the crystal back in the air. As soon as she had done so, another crystal appeared in front of her. 'This is it…' she thought. 'This will show me what I really want.' With that, she slowly reached for the crystal, and fearfully looked into it. She nodded, and made her way slowly to one of the doors, and turned the handle…

Sarah woke with a start. She was sweating all over. Is it ever hot

in here! She stood up and walked over to her dresser. She looked at herself in the mirror. 'Why do I wear these things?' she asked herself as she tore off her vest and threw it to one corner of her bedroom. She ripped off her baggy poets shirt and undid her tight blue jeans. She sat down on her bed and kicked her shoes off and pulled her jeans down to the floor. She went back to the mirror, and looked at herself in her plain white sports bra and huge white cotton granny panties. 'Why?' She asked herself. She went into her drawers and found the black silk night gown that her step mom had gotten for her for Christmas. It went about four inches above her knee, and it said, 'I could be good…' bottom right on the front, and on the bottom right in the back, it said, 'But I'd rather be bad!' with a little red kiss mark beside it. She took off her bra and panties and pulled it over her head. She fixed the spaghetti straps to fit her better, and then she admired herself in the mirror. It showed every curve of her slim figured body. She looked at herself in confusion. 'Why would he love me?' She asked herself. She pushed her boobs up. 'My boobs aren't even that big.' She let them fall. She did that a couple more times, and then she turned to look at her ass. 'My ass isn't very nice either. And it can't be my personality. I was a complete idiot going through the labyrinth.' She spun around a couple more times inspecting herself. She sighed and put her old clothes back on. She sat down at her dresser and picked up the little red leather book, with gold lettering on the front spelling out, "Labyrinth". She flipped through the pages until she found the part that defeated a great king. 'Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city, to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great. You have no power me.' She closed the book and set it down on her dresser. She looked up into the mirror and saw Jareth standing behind her! She screamed and stood up.

"You said it once before, Sarah. You don't need to say it again," he said with a smirk.

"What are you doing here?" she cried.

"Who, me? I thought you'd be happy to see me! After all, I have no power over you, and I was generous enough to give your brother back EVEN after you asked me to take him away. I wasted a lot of time letting you go through the labyrinth you know. You owe me," he said, walking slowly towards her until he was towering over her.

"What do you want?" she asked, a little afraid at this point.

"I just came to show you what you're missing out on," he replied taking hold of her hand. All of a sudden, they were standing in an enormous palace. There were two thrones, side by side, and sitting in them were her and Jareth. There was beautiful music playing, and all their subjects were dancing around the room with their two daughters, while Sarah and Jareth clapped along with the music, laughing and singing. Then, they were on the roof of the palace. Sarah and Jareth were there snuggled up together, looking over the labyrinth. Sarah lifted her hand and made a wiping motion, and the labyrinth changed before their eyes into an ocean. The sunset was sending beautiful colours across the sky. Next, they were standing in a huge nursery with their two daughters, playing with them. They looked incredibly happy. All of a sudden, they were back in Sarah's room. Tears streamed down her face.

"Well, now that you have a glimpse of what we could have been, what do you think?" asked Jareth.

"I… I don't know. What am I supposed to think? I mean, I couldn't have just… given up my brother to be a goblin like that! He's my brother! I just couldn't do that to him! Don't think that I'm not very… very attracted to you, because I am. I mean, you're a king, and you love me, and you look great in spandex, but…" Jareth cut her off by pressing his gloved finger to her lips.

"Sarah, if you had stayed and became my queen, you would have had your dreams. You could have been the most powerful being ever to live. You could have changed your brother back. You could have been mine." Their faces were inches apart now, and the feeling of Jareth's hot breath on her skin made her knees get a bit weak. He reached up and pushed her hair behind her ear, and stroked her face. She looked deep into his mismatched eyes, and forgot who she was, where she was, what time it was…

"Oh, Jareth…" was all she managed to murmur before he pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. He had both his hands on her head, and she felt her hands snake up around his back. He reluctantly broke the kiss and backed away from her. She was a bit dazed from the kiss, but she was a little more down to earth than before.

"Goodbye, Sarah," said Jareth, beginning to fade away. "Such a pity."

"Wait! Don't go!" Cried Sarah, but he was already gone. She heard crying from the other room. "Oh, Toby!" she whined. She ran into Toby's room and found him there, standing in his crib crying his eyes out. "What is it this time huh? I just saved you from the labyrinth, and you'll never remember it! You'll just cry and cry and cry until I go insane! Until I have no life! I could have had a life! But you meant more than that to me, and now I can never go back!" Sarah stood there a moment, tears streaming down her face from her anger, until what she had said started to sink in. She stopped crying. She felt her heart beating faster and faster until she felt light headed. She slowly lifted her hand and touched her lips where, not long ago, Jareth had put his own. She threw herself on her parents bed, Toby still crying his head off, and she began to cry harder than ever.

"What have I done?" she sobbed.

This was my first fic, so I'm sure there's room for improvement. Please review! Should I keep writing, or did it suck? REVIEWS!


End file.
